


Loves Bites

by Sugarpieme



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hannibal and Will get it on, Hannigram - Freeform, I have too much time, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarpieme/pseuds/Sugarpieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of individual Hannigram *wink* scenes that will explore a wide range of *wink* topics.</p>
<p>If you know what I mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Bites

“Please Hannibal…” Will whispered into Hannibal’s ear, nibbling the soft earlobe.  
“If you continue like that Will, I will take you on my desk. And it will not be loving.” Hannibal groaned, holding the straddling Will.  
“But…Hanni…Ooh.” Hannibal stood up suddenly, picking up the slender man at the same time. He slowly carried his empathic lover to their shared bedroom, dropping Will on the bed. Hannibal carefully slid off his dinner jacket and slowly undid his tie, making Will bite his lower lip and moan deeply. Will watch Hannibal slowly strip as all of his blood went to his lower body, causing the younger man to rub his jeans slowly.  
Hannibal slid onto Will, slowly taking off the other man's clothes as Will caressed his lover's smooth face, tangling their legs.  
"Hannibal, please. Please make love to me."  
Hannibal let out a soft moan as the two men’s lips combined, their tongues participating in a slow and erotic tango. Will rolled so he was on top, breaking the kiss to take a mouthful of air, adoring how Hannibal’s hair fell around his lover head like a halo.  
“You are so handsome Hannibal. You look so beautiful.” Will whispered, causing Hannibal to pull Will down to neck him.  
Both men giggled as they rolled over, trying to get dominance. Hannibal ended up on top again, kissing and nibbling down the chest of the paler man, producing a lust filled moan. Hannibal reached the base of Will’s penis, and Will’s hand tilted Hannibal’s head up, so their eyes connected.  
Hannibal sucked his two fingers before running the digits over Will’s puckered hole, grinning as he watched Will twitch. Hannibal ran his tongue over Will’s engorged cock, moaning as he sees Will’s lidded eyes.  
The men roll again and Will nibbled at the older man’s nipples, slowly pressing his finger against Hannibal’s prostate.   
“Fuck Will…oh Fuck.” Hannibal swore, causing Will to shudder.  
Will always loved it when Hannibal swore. It seem so unlike him. Hannibal was always so professional, so proper, so when Hannibal let those filthy cursers it drove him crazy. Will continued to rub Hannibal’s prostate, enjoying how his lover squirmed. Hannibal flipped and pulled Will’s legs around his hips, his magnificent cock pressing against Will’s hole.  
“Please Hannibal” was all Will asked, clutching at the messy sheets as Hannibal slowly thrusted into Will, both men producing a long and erotic moan.  
After a few thrusts, Hannibal pulled Will up, so his partner could ride him as Hannibal sat up. Will slowly rode Hannibal’s cock, both men nipping and biting at each other.  
“Hanni” Will moaned breathlessly, alerting the older man to the aching cock that was between their sweaty bodies. Hannibal grasped Will’s pulsing erection, slowly tugging it as his mouth captured his lover’s needy and increasing moans.  
“Oh fuck Hanni, I am gonna…” Will warned Hannibal, causing Hannibal to moan and pull on Will’s hips, guiding him against his prostate. Both men screamed into each others mouths as they arrived at their peak.   
Hannibal collapsed onto Will, their sweaty bodies tangling. Will went to thank Hannibal, who was quickly cut off with soft and loving kisses.


End file.
